thats_so_raven_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
That's So Pilot
"That's So Pilot" is the first episode of Season 1 in That's So Raven Fanon. It aired on January 29, 2003; making it the first episode overall in the series. Summary When Raven had a vision that her best friend, Eddie is going to get an "F" on his Spanish test, Raven and her other best friend, Chelsea disguise themselves as window washers to warn Eddie about the wrong test. Plot The episode begins where Raven Baxter enters the school gym to meet her best friend, Eddie Thomas. Eddie enters the gym, who excitedly shoots the ball, announcing that he's going to be on the basketball team. When Raven asks Eddie when he's going to to be on the team, Eddie says tomorrow but he have to pass his spanish test to be on the team. Suddenly, Raven have a vision that Eddie have an "F" on his test and he might get out of the team. Eddie asks what did Raven see in her vision, Raven says it wasn't important, Eddie become excited, Raven becomes sad and worry about Eddie about to get a "F". Later in the girls bathroom, Raven tells her other bestfriend, Chelsea Daniels that Eddie is about to get an "F". Chelsea says that Raven should tell him the answers but that would be cheating. Raven also say that she remembers in her vision that Raven saw the answers on Eddie's test, Raven knows the correct answers. In the hallway, Raven and Chelsea went to talk to Eddie, Raven told Eddie that he will get an "F", making Eddie devastated. Eddie begs Raven to help him at her house. Raven agrees and will help him. At the Baxter's Residence, Raven, Chelsea do a fake game show where Eddie needs to learn spanish; however Eddie been messing up. Eddie then ask Raven can she tell him the answers but Raven refused to do it, making Eddie upset and walks away after telling Raven that she's not a good friend. The next morning at school, Eddie is still mad at Raven, Raven then talks to her spanish teacher, Ms. Rodriguez to ask her can Eddie take the test again. Ms. Rodriguez agrees. Later, Raven told Eddie but he wouldn't talk to her. So Raven wrote the answers on his arm and Eddie was now happy and enters the class. Raven and Chelsea then overhears Ms. Rodriguez is doing another test but Raven didn't know that she will give them a different test. So Raven tries to tell Eddie about "the wrong test" but Eddie still don't understand Raven. Raven then have a idea, she and Chelsea dresses as window washers to warn Eddie about the wrong test. However, they told him just tried his best. In the end, Eddie have a "C+" on his spanish test and remains on the basketball team again. CAST * Raven Symoné as Raven Baxter * Anneliese Van der pol as Chelsea Daniels * Orlando Brown as Eddie Thomas * Kyle Massey as Cory Baxter *T'keyah Crystal Keymah as Tanya Baxter (absent) *Rondell Sheridan as Victor Baxter (absent) Guest Casts * Rose Abdoo as Senorita Rodriguez * Davondre Tisdale as T.J. Smith Trivia *It's revealed that Chelsea have a aunt named, DeeDee Daniels. *T'Keyah Crystal Keymah and Rondell Sheridan did not appear in this episode; but they will appears in "That's So Mother Trouble". *We learned that Cory can speak spanish too. *Davondre who's the director on this episode had make a appearance as T.J. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes